Zeena's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Zeena doesn't like her butt interrupting her duty of tearing Sonic apart with bad gas. Speaking of gas, as usual, Sonic has a blast watching the trouble enfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Zeena****'s Farting Problem**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I won't lie. I'm not really hyped for Sonic Lost World. There's not enough references to the 1925 movie based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's 1912 novel. And not enough Jeff Goldblum.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog was on the run from the weird green alien chick, Zeena, of the Deadly Six, the two of them playing a game of cat and mouse in Seaside Hill.

"What's wrong, Zeena? Are you too slow?" Sonic taunted as he stuck his tongue out at Zeena, going around the orange checkerboard loops.

Zeena growled as she tried clawing Sonic. "Oh, shut up, you nasty little pincushion! I will crush you!"

Suddenly, Zeena suddenly stopped, feeling a bit weak as she groaned, placing both of her hands on her stomach.

Sonic stopped as he folded his arms together, tapping his right foot. "Hey, why did you stop? What's wrong?"

Zeena's stomach grumbled loudly as Zeena fell to her knees, with Sonic approaching her as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Girl, come on. You're boring me." Sonic commented as he shook his right hand. "Not even Silver was this much of a bore."

Zeena growled as she glanced up at Sonic. "You know, I'm not exactly enjoying this either!"

As Sonic extended a hand, Zeena farted loudly, her eyes widening as Sonic smirked, shaking his head as he began laughing.

"Oh boy, you got the farting problem!" Sonic pinpointed as he laughed, taking enjoyment in this. "I don't know if you're going to be as gassy as the other girls, or even worse!"

Zeena snapped back at Sonic. "Grr, quiet! I won't let this sudden outburst from my butt hinder my progress of tearing you apart!" As she grabbed Sonic with both of her hands and prepared to rip him apart, she farted again, glancing at her butt as she hissed at it. "Stop producing that loud rubbish! You're distracting me!"

"...You're arguing with your own butt?" Sonic laughed as he escaped Zeena's grasp. "Man, you are the gift that keeps on giving!"

As Zeena dashed after Sonic again, Sonic performed a homing attack, knocking Zeena on her back as her legs were in the air. Sonic smiled as he folded his arms, with Zeena letting out another loud fart as she growled in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

Zavok hummed to himself as he was relaxing on the yellow sand columns, with Zazz getting impatient.

"Damn it! When is that blue spazz going to get here!?" Zazz exclaimed as he shook his purple fists. "I want to pound his blue butt to smithereens!"

"Take a chill pill. You'll get to clobber him when Zeena's done." Zavok remarked as he scoffed, shaking his head. "If Zeena actually has the guts to go through it."

"Durr, you got dat right Zavok!" Zonom exclaimed as he pounded his fat yellow body with his two hands. "We could crush that hedgehog easy!"

"Oh who cares?" Zor remarked in a depressed tone as he stuck out a blue flower with his right hand. "We're all just glorified pixels. Nothing matters in the grand scheme." He then turned his head to the right, to see Zik staring back at him. "What's your deal, you old coot?"

"I'm old. Don't judge me." Zik replied back as he winced.

* * *

Back with the gassy Zeena, the green female member of the Deadly Six was having troubles catching up to Sonic in the grassy Windy Hill Zone, who kept taunting her as he left her in the dust. Zeena's farting troubles weren't helping out the situation, either.

"Ooh, get back here, you blue mammal!" Zeena exclaimed as she felt a deep pitched poot exit her body. "Oh come on! That's just insulting!"

"I don't know, it fits you perfectly!" Sonic chuckled as he tapped his butt with his right hand several times at Zeena. "It's as deadly as you! Ha ha!"

Zeena growled as she tried clawing Sonic, only to miss and fall off the ledge, screaming as she tumbled down the gorge, farting all the way down.


	3. Chapter 3

Zavok murmured as he watched Zeena fail to get Sonic on the giant monitor, shaking his head as he had his arms folded. Zonom was munching on some pizzas he brought from the Pizza Hut in Station Square, while Zik was meditating.

"She needs to relax and not let that hedgehog get the best of her..." Zavok stated as he shook his head. "Of course, all she cares about is staying pretty. Maybe it wasn't right sending her after him..."

* * *

Zeena had managed to chase Sonic all the way to the Desert Ruin zone, being in the dessert level as she was trying to catch Sonic, who kept dodging her.

"Man, girl, you're really slow!" Sonic teased as he rolled inside a plain donut, smiling with confidence. "You need more gas in your engine if you ever want to get me!"

"Ooh! I'll show you, you ugly blue pest!" Zeena stated as she twirled around, with several snowmen landing on the cookie platforms as she was within one of them, the six other snowmen chucking snowballs at Sonic.

Sonic screamed as he was knocked off the donut, grabbing onto a hanger and zipping back up as he used his homing attacks on all the snowman, knocking the one that Zeena was in. Zeena made a mad dash away from Sonic, only to let out a deep pitched poot that caught her off guard as she tripped, landing on her face. Sonic smirked as he performed a homing attack on Zeena, sending her into the air and on the surface of a tower of fluffy pancakes.

"Ugh..." Zeena groaned as she shook her head, placing her right hand on her forehead. "My poor neck feels cracked..."

"Oh, your neck's not the only thing that's gonna be cracked when I'm through with you!" Sonic exclaimed as he stretched his arms, rushing towards Zeena.

Zeena attempted to get up, but she was knocked into the air again by Sonic, landing on her butt as she groaned. She let out another brassy fart, causing part of the pancake to explode as Zeena screamed, nearly falling off.

"**Augh!** Curse me and this stupid gassy habit!" Zeena exclaimed as her butt responded with another deep pitched toot as she slightly blushed. "This embarrassing situation is going to cost me my life!"

"You damn well bet it is!" Sonic laughed as he looked over Zeena with his hands on his hips, murmuring as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Hmm... that sounds like something Shadow would say..."

Zeena grabbed Sonic by the leg, dragging him down with her as both of the anthropomorphic animals fell, with them attacking each other all the while as they waited to exit the level.


End file.
